Have You Heard, Milady?
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Aravis has been away for a year on Aslan's orders, and now she is back. The first piece of juicy information she is greeted with is that King Lune has Wedding Bells ringing in Cor's future. Cor is her's! She knows she needs to do something about that!
1. Aravis' Return

Crisp cool air wrapped around her as in a loving embrace. Aravis could breathe easy again now that she was back in Archenland. She was nervous when Aslan confronted her with the order to go home, to family and Calormen. She thought Aslan was upset with her and she feared this was his way of kicking her out, but no... Aslan wanted her to reconcile with her family so that she may learn to open her heart again. Upon her arrival in Archenland again she felt a true home coming.

Taking in a deep breath she whispered, "By the Lion's mane, it's good to be home."

"Yes, milady," Her lady-in-waiting smiled. "I'm sure your presence has been greatly missed."

"I missed them," Aravis sighed.

Her gentle companion eyed her with sly looks. "Them? Or just him?" Aravis felt the blush creeping up her neck, but before she could rebuttal the great horns announced her arrival. The battlements were bustling with activity as if there had been a tournament. Everyone stopped to pay their respect for her return. Towards the top of the entrance stood three stately figures.

One, so obviously, was King Lune. His plump magnificent figure brought a smile to her face; he had been more of a father to her in the last five years than her own father had ever. The twin figures are what caught her attention, they finally bypassed their father in height. She couldn't see their faces, but if she could she would see how grown up they'd become in her year gone.

"The Lady Aravis," The Gate Guard announced. In that moment one of the figures she had been admiring started racing towards her.

Before she had her wits about her, hands were around her waist lifting her off her horse and around in circles. Once her feet were back on the ground she found herself crushed in those lanky arms. She could barely see over his shoulder but she caught the smirk from her lady-in-waiting. Aravis smiled, she didn't care about appearances so she held on tight.

"Cor," Someone chided, breaking the moment. They reluctantly let go and turned to the speaker. "Compose yourself, you are a prince."

"Sorry, Father," Cor replied, but failed to sound remorseful. He squeezed her hand before letting her go completely. Cor turned to her and bowed low. "Welcome home, Lady Aravis."

She curtsied, "Thank you, Prince Cor. It's good to be home." Aravis turned to King Lune and Prince Corin, "Good day, your Highnesses."

"Hello, Aravis," Corin replied very unenthusiastically. Cor winked at her, but King Lune elbowed his son in the stomach. Disgruntled Corin gave his father a dirty look which Lune easily ignored.

Opening his arms to her, Lune said, "Oh come here, girl." She eagerly walked into his open embrace. "You have been greatly missed, Aravis," he whispered. She knew she was home, the warmth she finds in Anvard, and in this house, bypass any love or care she had ever felt... ever!

Lune let her go, "You must be tired, I will have a bath drawn for you and we will see you at dinner." As the party moved inside, Cor whispered to Aravis, "Once you've cleaned up, to your satisfaction, please meet me in the library." She nodded her agreement.


	2. Juicy Gossip

Sinking into the rose scented bubbles relieved the built up tension in her muscles from the three days of riding. Her lady's maids were busy flittering around her to be sure she had everything. Every once in a while she would catch them staring at her.

"What," she laughed, her curiosity winning out in the end.

"Have you heard the news," Mirella, the younger one whispered. "King Lune has started the search for a bride."

"Oh?" Aravis shot a confused look at her, " I didn't know that His Highness was in the market for a new queen." Both girls giggled at this thought.

"No, Silly," Mirella smiled, "not for himself, for Prince Cor." She stated this so matter-of-factly Aravis would've felt stupid if she hadn't been so shocked instead. Cor... getting married? She knew this would sooner or later, but she had prayed for later, much later. Whoever Cor married would take her place in the court and there was no way she was ready to give that up, even for all the jewels in Archenland or Tashbaan. There was on other problem... Cor... Shasta, was hers! She realized her love for him during her year-long return to her father's house. His letters were her sanity when she couldn't face another garden party of needed a distraction from her overbearing stepmother. She loved watching Cor's writing improve with each correspondence or be invited into his private thoughts as he contemplated his lessons. What woman would understand him like she does? No, if Cor is to marry anyone it would be her. It had to be.

"Has he found any suitable brides," Aravis probbed.

"Well a couple in the last month," Mirella informed, "but Cor didn't seem impressed."

"He wasn't," Mirell, the older one, interjected. "In fact last week he petitioned the King for the right to choose his own bride. It seems His Highness has a candidate in mind."

This piece of news did nothing to calm her mind. had Cor met someone while Aravis was gone? If he had he would've written her about it, wouldn't he? He trusted her, he would've told her. Aravis wracked her brain for any clue he might have gave in his letters, but nothing came to mind.

She barely caught Mirell adding in her own two cents, "After his display this afternoon I wouldn't be surprised if it were Milady, he had in mind." Aravis just smiled, hoping not to give away how much she approved of the idea. She was ready to get out, after all she had a Prince to hound.


	3. She Needs to Know NOW

She found his laying on the faded couch with a book in his face. He must've tried to do some studying and fell asleep. His even breathing brought a smile to her face. She thought about letting him sleep, but his the one who wanted her here.

She gently nudged him, "Cor... Cor..." She rolled her eyes at his stillness. "Shasta," she called a little louder. His body jumped, and quickly sat up, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he smiled as he rubbed his eyes. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's okay. I'll admit I took my precious time." He seemed to realize in that moment that a lady was standing in his presence and shot to his feet.

"Please have a seat," he gestured. She did as he suggested. She marveled at the change in him, going from dirty-faced, ignorant Shasta to handsome, respectful Prince Cor. In some ways he was still Shasta, the boy that is just looking for a place to belong. He loves learning and growing in any way he can, and it is this trait that will make him a great King. King... Bride... that's why she was here.

"Aravis-"

"Cor-" they both practically yelled.

"Sorry, you first," it was like they were on one mind, they even blushed at the same time. Cor just gestured for her to continue.

"Is it true you are looking for a bride?"

Cor's eyes bulged in surprise. "What? Who told- Mirella." He knew all too well how those sisters gossip. She watched his fists clench and unclench. She wasn't sure what to make of his distress, but she needed an answer.

"Well are you?"

"No," Cor barked, more at his frustration than at her.

"Oh," she asked hopefully.

"I've already found a bride," he admitted.

"Oh," this time she sighed dejectedly. His head shot up when he heard this. The confusion on his face pierced her soul, she wanted to be happy for him but she couldn't.

"What was that about?" Cor voiced Aravis completely misunderstood where he was going.

She faked a smile, "I'm happy for you, Cor. I hope she will be everything you longed for."

His right eyebrow raised in question. "What do you mean, you hope? You know she makes me the man I want to be."

Now her turn to be confused, she stood and snapped, "How can I know that, Cor, when I've never met her!"

"Never met her?" He whispered, "Aravis, SHE'S YOU!"


	4. It's HER?

Her? He was talking about her? She stopped breathing in her shock; darkness started clouding her eyes. She felt her knees giving out and Cor must've seen this because he stood to help her sit without falling. His arms still around her, he sat close and stroked her hair. She finally turned to him slightly, his hand dropped to his lap as he watched her.

"Me?" she asked again. He nodded slowly. "Why?"

Cor smiled and picked up her hands. "Aravis, I've been in love with you since our time in the desert." His emerald eyes were glazed with love, a look she's seen before but didn't realize what it is was until now.

She fully turned to address him this time. "Cor, I need to know if you are saying these things because you father is making you find a bride, or because you wanted to?"

Cor thought before opening his mouth, "Honestly, both! Your absence this year re-enforced my love for you. But my father's sudden wife-hunt made me realize that I couldn't wait anymore."

"Cor-"

"No Aravis, let me finish." He picked up her hands holding them close to his heart. "I just needed the push but I've always planned to keep you as mine. I love you, Aravis. Please, say you'll marry me." His heart stopped beating, waiting in anticipation for her answer.

Aravis still had no idea what to say, but she knew exactly what to do. She slid her hands out of his and moved them to behind his neck. A spark in his eyes made her smile as she felt bolder and moved closer.

"Aravis-"

She stopped her timid Prince with the touch of her lips. It was nothing lustful, just a preview of more and better things to come. She pulled away, but not far. Their breaths mingle, eyes are still closed reveling in the moment, and hearts beating as one.

"By the Lion's mane, Aravis," Cor finally sighed, "that better be a yes, or I'm going throw you in the dungeon for rats I guess the alternative isn't as bad." She smiled.

"Oh yeah," he teased as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Cor," Aravis came up for breath. "You better marry me."

Nodding his agreement, "the sooner, the better." Her giggling beckoned him back to her. Sometime during their conversation the library door had opened. The onlooker hadn't been there long, but had seen enough.

"What, in Aslan's name, are you to doing?"

In unison the love birds growled, "CORIN!"

And the rest is history.


End file.
